PAL PAL HAR PAL
by Me-sweet-Chini
Summary: A sequel of my Abhirika story,"O RE PIYA"...peep into the story & spend a lovely time with our favourite couple ABHIRIKA...PLZ REVIEW AFTER READING!..thanks!


**A/N:Hi guys,it's a sequel of my story,"O RE PIYA"….i know I've told you all abt it that I'll update "o re piya"….but after completing "MISS YOU MY DEAR"..As I'm having a special ideas for it…**

**Anyways,lets come to the story or you say OS….its a very different thinking of me!though I'll gladly say I'm inspired by Abhirikafan for it….her story "A COLLAGE" always makes me relax!so the full credit of this idea goes to her!also to KK..as I'm also inspired by her stories….**

**Abt story:guys,the readers of "O RE PIYA"knows tht Tarika went for higher study to Bangalore & Abhi was in Mumbai..they were best buddies…but they got apart…..after 17 yrs,they again met unexpectedly(chapter-3)…..its a sequel set after chapter-1,when Tarika went to Bangalore by train..the full day they spent by chatting on ph by msgs!**

**Now you will know other things after reading the story…Hope my new readers will be helped by the basic concept & info I've given…..pls review too…. **

**Here we go..plz enjoy…..**

She was sitting in the window side..her eyes were full of tears!the all memories,they spent together was coming in her mind!"yar Tarika,tu itna ladti h na!janam se hi aisa h kya?".."dekh Abhi,muse chidana bandh kar de!bht mahenga padne wala h!".."mahengayi ke zamane me to har chiz mahenga h my sweety!"….

The moments of care & love.."Abhi,kyu lad gaya tu unsab se?".."are unlogo ki himmat kaise hui tera assignment chura liya!chor kahika!..aur tu bhi yr..sambhal kar rakhna kab sikhegi?"…."gyan mat dena!wo apne pocket me hi rakh!...".."kya karu Oueen Victoriya..pocket is full of gyan!yar jagah nehi h!".."Abhi..tum ja rahe ho ya nehi?muse acha nehi lag raha!"…"oye hoye!aise bebas kyu h?are mai keh raha hu na ki sab thik ho jayega!are mai tera papers banane me help karunga!promise!".."sach Abhijeet?".."ab main jhut to nehi bol sakta tere liye!akhir ko mai satyabadi yudishtir jo hu!humm!"…"oh Abhi!hasakar hi choda!hahahahahah….."…"anything for you!hahahaaa.."

"kab jayega tera ye flirt ka adat?..".."kal subha…".."Abhiiiiii….."..

Tears slipped from her eye….the golden moments which always makes her smilefrom core was making her cry now!as these all are over now!no chance to go back!...

She rested her head on the back….closed her eyes….suddenly her ph beep…but she didn't hear…..after 30 mins,her ph rang!

She picked it up without looking at the collar id!

Tarika:hello!(sleepy)..

Abhi:are oye neend ki rani!(shout at top)..

At this sudden attack Tarika got up from her seat…"Abhi…"..(in shocking voice)..

Abhi(angry):yes..its Abhijeet here!kar kya rahi thi?

Tarika(after sitting on seat):yr,wo so gayi thi!pata nhi kaise!

She pat her head!

Abhi:so gayi thi!drama queen!

Tarika(tired tone):sach me so gayi thi yr!pata bhi nehi chala..

Abhi(calmed a bit):acha chal…meri msgs ka reply de jaldi…chat karte h….

Tarika(smiled):ok…

After cutting the call she noticed the inbox!guess guys…

It was 15 msgs there…..

First five were asking"wht r u not doing?...whts up?...r u ok?...

Kahan taq pouchi?...eat food?"….

But after these calm 5 msgs,rest 10 msgs were containing annoying smilies…."%_%"…with annoyed comments….."reply?...".."u r soooooooooo kanjoos!"….etc..etc…etc….

Tarika:khana nehi khayi!wil eat…reached to Fatehbad(juz imagine…)…

Abhi:train slow h?

Tarika:not at all!u say…

Abhi:wht 2 say?

Tarika:wht r u doing?

Abhi:masti!^_^..

Tarika:good~ _#..

Abhi:aj jhagra kyu ki?

Tarika: _ !_!

Abhi:aise gol gol kya dekh rahi ho?

Tarika:Mr Sadhu Baba!apne jhagra nehi kiya kya?

Abhi:tuzse bht kam!

Tarika:bht kam ka bacha!%_%

Abhi:)*(…bht kam ka bacha bhi h?

Tarika:itna faltu batein karta h na tu!uff!

Abhi:wil u miss our collage?

Tarika:a lot..wanna go back..)_)

Abhi me too…..

Tarika:tuse yad h wo din jis din maine tuspe ink pheki thi?how funny!lolz!&_*

Abhi: jee..bilkul yad h!aur ye bhi yaad h ki uss din kaise tu pura bhig gayi thi garden me?

Tarika: yr plz!yad mat dila!wo disgusting Arun ka bacha!

Abhi:plz yr shadi hi nehi hua to bacha kaha se ayega uska!sabka bache ko bich me le ati h _ ...

Tarika:u r disgusting!

Abhi so good title!thanks a lot!ab jaldi se khana khalo….

Tarika:aftr sum time plz..^_^(puppy eyes)

Abhi:oye hello!ye sari technics tu dur hi rakh!jaldi se kha..muse v bhuk laga h!

Tarika:haan to ye bolo na!khamkha mera naam kyu le raha h?-_-

Abhi:haan to?tu mera dost nehi h?

Tarika:dramebaaz!#_#

She started eating…after compltng she again opened her ph…

Tarika:I'm done!

Abhi:mee too!

Tarika:wil u miss me?

Abhi:hmm…(_)\

Tarika I'll too yr!

Abhi:+_+..whn wil u cum next?

Tarika:where?

Abhi:stupid!Mumbai aur kahan?

Tarika:acha acha!no I donno yr!*_*

Abhi:sad!:(

Tarika

Abhi:sach me tu nehi ayegi?

Tarika:&_&..will try dear!

Abhi:makhan!

Tarika:not so!makhan kyu lagau?

Abhi:hmm..hmmm…

Pimp pimp…*battery low*..

Tarika:battery low!abhi bandh ho jayega ph!i need to charge it by switching off!so cant talk anymore!

Abhi

Tarika ..me too!sry yr!

Abhi:its all right(crying)..

Tarika:u dramebaaz!(crying!)…huh!

Abhi:hahahahahhaahh..^_^..

Tarika:will talk 2 u later!k?

Abhi:sure!keep smiling!

Tarika:same 2 u!bless you!

Abhi:take care!

Tarika:tata..

Abhi:tata…

Tarika

Abhi smile plz!

Tarika …ok ok!Good bye!have a good day ahead!

Abhi u too!safe journey!bye!

Tarika bye!

**A/N:BYE!PLZ REVIEW…..ANY CORRECTION/SUGGESTION IS HEARTILY WELCOME!TAKE CARE YOU ALL…..GOD BLESS YOU….**

**Take care,,,Srija .. GOOD NIGHT..SWEET DREAMS GUYZ! **


End file.
